Damn possessive Uchiha
by cat in dreamland
Summary: some possessive sides of Uchiha Sasuke for his wife Uchiha Sakura :D


**Hi FRIENDS ! this is a plot bunny i had while making a new story I know I've been inactive for a while so ENJOY **

**This is damn possessive Uchiha**

**Here are some scenes showing the Uchiha's possessive sides**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Scene 1 

23 Year old Sakura Uchiha sat in her office yes she married the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He came back to Konoha at the age of 18 looking for he found her,he demanded that they date which resulted in a slap. He tried everything flowers, chocolates even her favourite Strawberry flavored Yukimi Daifuku but all of the attempts ended with a rejection.

Until he one day, He "kidnapped" her and made her listen to his explanation .They dated for 4 years then, he finally popped the question and asked for her hand in marriage (More like demanded) which she of course accepted. She is now waiting for her dearest husband to pick her up from the hospital. She is the best healer in the history she even surpassed Tsunade herself.

She glanced impatiently at the door then he finally appeared and he greeted her with his trademark hn. He pecked her on her lips and tried to make it last but Sakura was tired and she pushed him away. She felt him nibble her earlobe " Later Sasu-Kun" She used her infamous strength she got from her mentor and pushed him and proceeded to walk out of her office with poor neglected Sasuke trailing behind her.

She walked down the hallway when she saw a patient who groped her ass earlier he was 21 year old Kyo Shima. He is a son of a merchant from Ame so he don't know that she is married to Sasuke .He licked his lips not noticing Sasuke and said, " hey there Doctor Sa-ku-ra did you like it when I groped your ass just now? would you like a repeat of the scene minus you punching me babe?" " YOU WHAT ?!" shouted an enraged Uchiha. " I groped her hot ass didn't you hear me?" Kyo replied not knowing who it was. " HOW DARE YOU GROPE MY WIFE ? SHE'S MINE" " back off bastard I'm trying to flirt" paying no heed to what Sasuke said.

And that did it Sasuke beat the pervert into a bloody pulp and kicked his ass so hard he flew back to Ame. Sakura who was now amused went to her husband and pecked him "aww Sasu-Kun you didn't have to beat him all the way to Ame" " Hn you are in very big trouble too young woman from now on you are not allowed to treat any male patients except me got it ?" " Bu-" " No buts " "Demo-" Kiss "mph mphhhh" " Sa-Ku -Ra enjoy the kiss" kisses harder after 1min " You will never treat any male patient again" mind blowing kiss "I will never treat an male patients again" smirk

Scene 2

Saku's POV

" Shisou I accept this mission" " ok you will leave by tomorrow" "hai" I said as I made the hand signs to go home. I am preparing for a seduction mission and I don't want Sasu-Kun to find out or else he'll ban me .Luckily he was away for an S class mission and won't be back till next week. I hummed a tune as I packed some clothes and senbon. I need to kill a daimyo who had been selling women after his own "needs" he is sick .His name is Daisuke Tomoya he is every girl's nightmare. I set my alarm clock and drifted in to a light slumber.

~NEXT DAY~

I groaned while smashing my alarm clock for the millionth time I did my morning routine and went on my way. I dashed through trees to a village near Konoha and before I entered I did a henge so now my hair is black and my eyes are blue. I booked an inn and wore the skimpy clothes I caked some make-up and went to a pub called Electrical.

I spotted my target flirting with girls my age when I noticed him looking at me I winked at him causing him to try to give me a sultry smile failing miserably. I walked to him while swaying my hips a little and whispered " hey hot stuff" mentally puking and he replied, " wanna do?" " sure " I replied forcing out a giggle. He took me into one of the empty rooms and continued to flirt with me.

He pinned me under him and just when I was going in for the kill, a senbon hit his vital point dead on and someone shoved him off me. I felt two strong arms carry me and I pouted and said," Mou Sasu-kun how did you know it's me? I even did a henge! and weren't you supposed to be back next week?" " hn I will always recognize _my Sa-Ku-Ra _and I was but I missed you and I was resting in the same inn as you. AND you are in deep trouble missy do you know how tempting you look? " squeeze breast "Eep!"

Let me just say that it all became M from then on….

Scene 3

Saku POV

_hmm is today a special occasion?__**duh outer what was it again **__Hmm not our anniversary not his birthday….. its on the tip of my tongue _"Hey Forehead!" the voice of my best friend interrupted my conversation with my inner "Hey Ino-pig!" I greeted. " Wanna go clubbing with me and the others tonight?"I pondered " let me ask Sasuke- kun first!" I replied.

I bought my husband's favorite fruit, teleported home, went up to our bedroom and poked my husband trying to wake him up as gently as possible poke poke "neh wake up" pokepokepokepokepokepo-grabs hand and pulls me down "HEY get up lazy ass!" mumbles some incoherent words and nuzzles face in hair I felt my eyes soften "Hey Sasuke-kun can I go clubbing with Ino and the others tonight?" "No" "why not? " mumble mumble "Speak louder please" mumbles a bit louder" Huh?" "BECAUSE I DON'T ANY PERVERTS TO TOUCH MY WIFE and….. I can't lose anyone anymore"

My eyes widened in realization today is the day of the massacre "Gomen Sasu-Kun how do you suggest we spend tonight?" "dinner, Walk and "wiggles eyebrows (lol imagine that !) "sounds good to me" I replied. I giggled as he breathed down my neck as I am a ticklish person. He clutched me tight and soon we fell asleep in each other's arms….

Last Scene 

Sakura Uchiha walked down the streets of Konoha in search of her husband who was missing. Even though they were married, He still had fangirls and She still had fanboys.

They were taking a walk down the streets when out of nowhere a horde of fangirls abducted him. Leaving her alone allowing Fanboys to flirt with her eww one even puckered his lips she thought shuddering. She was hiding from her fans in a dark alley not knowing that there is a dead end.

Suddenly , "LOOK THERE SHE IS" a fanboy shouted pointing into the alley she was in. She was now struggling to break free from the crowd when a hand stretched out and " KYAAAAA " punch and the pervert was out. Next to her was her knight in shining armor. "SASU-KUN" she exclaimed jumping into his arms. In a split second, all the fans were injured the one who groped her ass was in critical condition with all the bones in his body broken. "Arigatou Sasu-kun " "hn Koi…." he threw her over his broad shoulders and they teleported back home. Then moans and screams of pleasure and ecstasy was heard in the Uchiha compound. The villagers that pass the compound would shake their heads and say " they're at it again"

_**FIN**_

**so how was it ? good? bad let me know :D tune in soon I will post a new vamp fic soon called MY Eternal mate**

**R &R**


End file.
